


Crossroads

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to make a deal with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

Title: Crossroads  
Fandom: _Sherlock/Supernatural_  
Characters: John Watson, Crowley  
Word Count: 885  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _Sherlock's The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: John wants to make a deal with a demon.

John had heard about the ritual from one of the Americans during the war. At the time, he’d thought the guy was making it up. It just seemed too insane to be real. Apparently all you needed to summon a demon was a box containing your own picture, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. You buried the box at the crossroads at midnight and waited for the demon to show up. Then you just needed to make a deal.

He got to his feet slowly, wiping the dirt from his hands off on his jeans. In the distance, he could hear the bells of a church ringing. John wondered how long it would take before the demon appeared. If nothing happened, he’d just feel foolish and go back to his empty flat.

“How can I help you, John Watson?”

The voice startled him and he had to bite down on his tongue to keep from yelping in surprise. He turned around to find a very beautiful woman smiling at him. “You’re a demon?” She wasn’t at all what he expected. He’d thought there would at least be some horns or a tail.

Her eyes went red. “You summoned me and I’m here. What is it that you want?”

“Walk me through how this works.” The American hadn’t been very detailed and if he was going to do this, he wanted to know exactly what was going to happen.

“You ask me for something. If it is something I can do, I will make it happen. In ten years, we get your soul and you belong to us for eternity.” Her smile had gone from friendly to predatory, which sent a chill down John’s spine.

He’d get ten years with Sherlock. That was better than spending the rest of his life without his best friend. As John was about to open his mouth, he thought of a story which had terrified him as a child. An older couple had made wishes on the paw of a monkey and while their wishes came true, each wish turned out to not be quite what they expected. He would need to be very specific. “I want Sherlock Holmes to be brought back to life and to be as he was before he jumped off of the roof.”

The demon frowned. “I can’t do that. Pick something else.”

“What do you mean you can’t do that?” John closed the distance between the two of them. “You said I could ask for something. I asked for it.”

“That isn’t something I can do.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t make it happen.”

“I want to talk to someone else.” He was inches away from her now. “Get me someone higher up. I want to speak to your manager or your leader or whatever it is you demons have.”

She disappeared with a roll of her eyes, leaving John alone. He kicked a large rock. When that didn’t make him feel better, he started to swear about the demon with every single curse word he knew and a few he made up.

John trailed off when he heard someone clapping slowly behind him. The man’s nice suit and tie reminded him of Jim Moriarty. He didn’t seem out of the ordinary, but as he came closer, John began to feel uneasy. The smile on the man’s face didn’t match his eyes.

“I haven’t heard cursing like that since Atlantis sank.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Wendy tells me you requested my presence. She interrupted a meeting I was having with a moose and his moron. She’s been dealt with.” He studied John for a moment. “Love your blog, Doctor Watson.”

“You’re her boss?”

“Crowley. I’m King of the Crossroads and currently the King of Hell.” John’s eyebrows shot up. “What is it you want? Wendy never had the chance to tell me before I yanked her tongue out of her head.”

“I want Sherlock Holmes brought back from the dead and in the same condition he was before he fell.”

Crowley laughed. “Oh, that’s wonderful. You don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” John could feel his anger starting to build again. “What are you talking about?”

“Doctor, as amusing as it would be to watch my Hellhounds tear you apart piece by piece and drag your screaming soul to Hell in ten years, I can’t do what you want.” Crowley held up a hand when John began to protest. “I could be a real bastard here and give you what you’re asking for, but that would involve tracking down your friend and killing him first. I don’t have the time and patience for that horseshit right now. I’m in the middle of something far larger and more important. Walk away.”

John blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you understand me perfectly.” Crowley muttered something under his breath. “If you’ll excuse me, I have places to go and people to kill.” He vanished.

A smile spread across John’s face. He laughed. He had no idea how Sherlock had managed to trick the world into thinking he was dead and part of him didn’t care. Sherlock was alive. Still smiling, John dug up the box he’d buried and headed home.


End file.
